


Forgetting what you can't recall.

by MeridiemMoon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Post-Doomsday on Dream Team SMP, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridiemMoon/pseuds/MeridiemMoon
Summary: In which Ranboo stays with Techno and Phil after Doomsday.He hoped for peace but that is foolish to believe in their world.Or just one-shots of Ranboo angst because I love his character and the possible family dynamic with him, Phil and Techno.Keep in mind, these one-shots aren‘t always connected to each other, if they are I say it in the notes of the specific chapters :3
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 721





	1. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers! :p
> 
> The first chapter was inspired by a sound I found on TikTok once and my creativity just spiked when I went through saved sounds listening to it.
> 
> Anyway, the first drabble thingy is very short but I hope you still like it ^^
> 
> have fun!

“Thats not your family Ranboo!” Tubbo yelled at the half enderman when he saw him with Phil roaming the lands of the SMP. Seeing a once close friend with an enemy was horrible for him, so he had immediately stopped the conversation with Fundy and Quackity and walked towards the two, anger visible in his movement.

Ranboo turned to him, getting startled as the former president stood now in front him and Phil, Fundy and Quackity close behind Tubbo.

“What- but they have to be.”

“Are they lovely people, huh?!”, Fundy spat, disgust dripping like poison from his voice. It made Ranboo flinch physically.

They helped you, of course they are.

“Yeah.”, in contrary to all of you, yes. He thought.

“They blew up our home, Ranboo, your home!” Tubbo continued to yell, the fury and sadness from the latest events seeping from his voice with every word he spoke.

“But-”

“They don’t even know you-” Quackity began but was cut off by a glitching sound coming from Ranboo.

“Oh, and you do?! You don’t know me either but still they were the only ones caring for my well-being!” He shouted back, visibly mad at the three in front of him.

“Ranboo?” A calm voice, Phil, asked from behind and his features softened in an instant.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go home.” He smiled at the half enderman and laid a hand on his back as they took their leave, shooting a last angry look at the three Ranboo had considered as friends some days ago.


	2. Panic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo has his first panic attack after he moved to the Antarctic Empire in the middle of the night and gets comforted by Phil and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second thingy I wrote in the middle of the night because I couldn't stop thinking about Phil taking Ranboo with him to Techno's base, hope you enjoy!

"Why?", was the first thing that left Ranboo's mouth as he closed the chest. He's been living in the Arctic for quite a while now, getting along well with both Phil and Techno and taking care of Techno's wolves. 

"Why did I go here? Why do I consider them as friends?", he continues to ask himself. Yes, why? Didn't they destroy his former home? But he feels more at home here, with them. They hurt everyone else. 

"But they didn't hurt you. They cared."

Tubbo cares too though, doesn't he? 

"Does he? I don't know. I don't know. Why do you never know."

His eyes flew around his room. The light was dimmed, only one lantern kept his little cottage lit up. The cottage Phil had built him. 

"They're too nice. Why are they so nice? To me?" 

He'd never done anything, he only lives here now, probably being a burden but they were just too nice to say it. He only took care of the wolves, was his help really needed? 

"Tubbo doesn't care anymore. No one cares. No one should care. No one should care!" 

He was a burden, someone who forgot, always. Someone who betrayed them. Who could betray. Someone who is just indecisive about every single decision and thought! Sides?! They all just chose sides, he couldn't, because of being indecisive and seeing how wrong they were. 

"Were they wrong? Everyone told him so on the day of the Green Festival, until they saw it was a losing battle the next day. They all saw how wrong they were. But are you right, still? There is no way that no sides can exist, is there?" 

He was wrong. Or was he? He didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know.

HE DIDN'T KNOW. 

He crumbled down to dark wooden the floor, shaking, continuing to doubt himself, continuing to question his morals, continuing to be mad at himself for his decisions and actions.

He couldn't stop. 

He wasn't able to stop. 

Noise started to erupt around him. Loud noise from outside. Or inside? He couldn't tell anymore, only try to cover his elven-like ears to drown it out. He couldn't tell what it was. 

He just continued to fall down his spiral. 

"God, what the hell is this barking?", Phil was woken up by the barking and howling of the wolves. He made his way downstairs pulling over his warm cloak and seeing Techno already standing outside the door in the snow. 

"What happened?", he asked, shivering slightly at the cold as he stepped outside to join his friend, his feathers ruffling up from the sudden change in temperature. 

"I don't know, maybe a Creeper exploded and that's what set them off."

"No one's over there, the wolves are literally in a tunnel, Ranboo in his house. There's no way it could've been a Creeper, Techno."

"Whatever you say Philza Minecraft.", Techno stated, pushing up his glasses again. 

"We should check, just in case.", Phil climbed down the staircase, stepping into the freshly fallen snow from the day before, closely followed by his friend. 

The sky above them was clear, the stars hanging over their heads, glinting and shining like floating jewels. Northern lights forming their iconic, colourful waves in the distant horizon. 

As they got closer to the tunnel and Ranboo's cottage, the more uneasy Phil started to feel. And he knew Techno felt the same. 

He could see the taller man gripping onto his cloak with one hand in his peripheral, a habit of his when he didn't feel prepared for something. 

When they were only about 20 meters away from the little cottage a sudden distorted scream shot through the cold night. 

Phil and Techno both rushed to Ranboo's door, opening it only to find the half enderman that they Phil had taken with him about a weeks ago crumbled to the floor, shaking and staring at the ground, talking to himself. 

He sounded angry and frustrated. 

"Oh god..", Phil breathed out and sat down in front of Ranboo, taking his shaking hands that were covering his ears into his own, holding them. His worry only rose as he flinched at his action, seeming to attempt and gat his hands back. 

Techno quickly closed the door, walking over to the two but keeping a slight distance, watching them with slight concern in his eyes. 

"Ranboo, it's fine. I'm here, okay?" 

He only shook his head, pulling his hands back to himself around his torso, hugging himself.

"Why?" He looked up at Techno and then back to Phil. 

"Why what?" Techno asked in return, not getting what Ranboo was trying to get across here. 

"Why are you so nice? I am just a burden. Why did you help me? Why do you care?!" 

Ranboo's voice sounded distorted to the end, startling both of the other males. He almost sounded like an enderman. 

After a long silence, tears started glistening in the different coloured eyes that stored more emotions than what they've ever seen before in a person. 

"Please, explain it. I don't know why you would do that, why would you care… no one else did, so why you?"

That statement struck a nerve in both Techno and Phil. No one else did? 

"Ranboo," Techno started, now sitting down next to him and Phil as well, "I care because you did nothing wrong. You didn't hunt me down or betrayed me like others, you stayed friendly. Even though everyone said I was a monster."

"And I care because you didn't deserve to be alone. Your 'friends' left you because you didn't share their opinion, you were lost, you needed someone, so I took you with me. You deserved to be heard."

Ranboo just stared at them for a moment before his shoulders started to bounce from sobs and silent hiccups as shimmering blue and teal tears ran down his cheeks. He cried liquid diamonds. 

Phil pulled him into a hug, drawing circles and spirals on his back to help him calm down from the panic he had before. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ranboo, you're freezing.", Phil realized after a few moments of holding him.

Techno just took of his red coat that had the iconic royal touch and pulled it around Ranboo in response to Phil's statement, scooting closer and going silently through the boy's black and white hair in a matter to help him control his breathing better while crying into Phil's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry…" The half enderman mumbled between sobs and slowly stopped wrapped his own arms around Phil to pull him a bit closer for comfort. 

"Don't apologise, please. It's okay." The winged man answered in a soft manner, relieved at Ranboo's motion to return the hug. 

"You won't stay here tonight. You can come over and sleep in my house, I don't want you being alone in this state." Techno stated simply, leaving no room for complaints, which probably wouldn't have come anyway. 

After a few more minutes Ranboo's sobbing had died down, he wasn't shaking as much anymore and tears had stopped falling down his cheeks. Nonetheless, Phil didn't want to let go of him in fear of the boy breaking down once again. 

"Was this the first time something like this happened?" Phil asked, worry coating his voice as he spoke. 

Ranboo shook his head. "No, but this was the worst it's ever been…"

Phil automatically tightened his hug around him again to his response. He's had these sort of panic attacks before, this was a really bad one but the others couldn't have been a lot different. And there was probably no one to get him out of the spiral or comfort him afterwards. 

Techno also visible stiffened at his answer. He didn't want to admit it, but Ranboo was growing on him and seeing him like this, hearing that he's gone through similar situations before, made him want to protect Ranboo even more than before. 

Eventually Phil had let go of the boy, and the two took Ranboo with them to Techno's house. Ranboo was still wrapped in the pink haired man's royal cloak which he was beyond grateful for, otherwise he would probably freeze to death right now. 

Techno put up a spare bed upstairs while Phil stayed downstairs in the house at the fireplace that Techno kept lit 24/7 until he came back down, a question burning in him. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"Of course."

"Do you cry diamonds?" 

Ranboo stared at Techno not knowing what to answer. Did he cry diamonds? If so, he never realized it. 

"Uhm… I don't know actually. Do I?" He looked at both men in front of him, questioning. 

"It looked like you were. But liquid diamonds." Phil then answered. 

"Honestly… It'd make sense since water just eventually burns my skin that my tears aren't out of water."

A noise of understanding came from both Phil and Techno. They probably hadn't considered that he was still half enderman. 

Ranboo yawned, tired from both not being able to sleep and from the exhaustion after crying for about 15 minutes. 

"I'm sorry, I think I'll try to sleep. Good night." The boy stood up taking the claok with him and heading for the staircase. 

"And thank you." He managed to smile at them before climbing up the stairs to just immediately collapse onto the bed that was put up for him and falling asleep in mere seconds, pulling the cloak around him as a blanket. 

"You'll kill everyone who hurts him, aren't you?" Phil asked, only shaking his head when Techno nodded as a response. 

Laughing quietly he adds: "I would lie, if I wouldn't agree with you, Techno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^
> 
> I absolutely did not expect this much attention with just 250 words on the first chapter and I just want to say thank you all very much!!
> 
> I'm going to try and keep writing little drabbles or one-shots about our boy Ranboo :3
> 
> If you have any prompts or ideas for Ranboo-centric stuff leave them in the comments and I may pick them up and add them to my little list of writing plans. I have some stuff on that list surrounding other characters of the SMP as well so let me know if you'd like to read stuff about others as well. 
> 
> Until then, farewell!
> 
> -Meridiem


	3. Trapped.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ranboo was thrown into the prison by Dream and has a not so nice conversation with the voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy I just wrote this after watching Ranboo's vod from yesterday (15th Jan) for the third time and wanted to post it just to either say I called it or not if Ranboo gets thrown into the prison today or in the span of the next few days, so yeah, enjoy I guess XD
> 
> I might write a part two for this bc it's kind of unfinished ^^"
> 
> !!!!major spoiler warning for that exact stream!!!!

Ranboo.

“No.” He answered out loud, staring at the plain wall opposite of him. It hasn’t even been a whole day and being trapped in this room absolutely did not help his emotional and mental state.

Ranboo couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened the evening before. Originally planning on confronting that damn voice and ending up with everything it had said being right about him, it drove him into madness.

He was a traitor, there was no doubt anymore that he wasn’t.

I told you so, didn’t I?

Ranboo groaned and leaned his head against the wall behind him. Why was the voice able to talk to him now anyway? Wasn’t it only happening in his panic room?

He couldn’t escape, he knew that much from the rumours about this place saying that it was nearly impossible to get out even with help from outside and being honest with himself, who the hell would even think of helping him at this point.

He was utterly hopeless and pathetic.

Why had he listened to the voice? Why had he tried to remember? If he had just left without digging through the ground in front of his little house when he got back to Techno’s base in the end and finding the one thing that was evidence for everything that the voice accused him of doing.

Ranboo hated it, he completely despised himself for helping Dream, even though all his morals were against it, even though everything he stood for was against Dream and against sides. Did he help Dream with everything? He didn’t know.

I do, so you do too. You just have to-

“Shut up!” The half enderman yelled into the silence, curling more into himself and bringing his legs up to his chest to hug them tightly while trying to calm himself.

He would never blow up the community house. He did not blow the community house, Ranboo was sure of it but then why had Dream trusted him with one of the most powerful items on the entire server? He had to have done at least something to Dream’s liking that he gave him that disc…

He could have blown up the community house, he could have helped with providing some of the TNT used to obliterate L’Manburg, hell, he could even have told Dream about Tommy’s secret room in Logstedshire unknowingly causing the younger boy to almost jump to his own death.

How did he end up like this? Was he really this bad of a person?

You are, yes. It’s as simple as that.

“No…” Tears started to flow down his cheeks, burning his skin in the process.

You betrayed all your friends, helped the villain to destroy a country that was like a home to a lot of people that you considered close in your life.

“Stop it! I didn’t do that, I didn’t…” Ranboo’s voice started to shake as he ignored his painfully burning cheeks that just caused more tears to fill his heterochromatic eyes.

Yes, you did. And then decided to leave them behind just to join those who destroyed it in the first place: Phil, Techno and Dream.

“Stop, please.” Quiet sobs echoed through the room, he felt lost and alone, angry with himself and with this whole situation. Nothing seemed to change in this world no matter how hard they would try.

I’m just telling you the truth. You saw the truth when you found Tommy’s old disc in that chest.

“Shut up!” Ranboo was close to just scream, he couldn’t bear the voice’s words anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why was this happening to him?

Realise that you are just a mere traitor, another villain of the story.

“I’m not! Just shut up! Shut up!” 

You can’t hide from your own memories anymore.

Ranboo didn’t even notice the heavy iron door of the room opening and a tall figure walking towards him after closing the door again while he continued to yell at the voice in his head.

He didn’t do this, he wasn’t- he couldn’t be evil, he did not help Dream to do all these things, why would he take the risk and endanger his friends just to help their main opponent?! Why would he-

“Ranboo?” A voice. A voice that didn’t sound like Dream. A voice not coming from his head.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ranboo opened his eyes and blinked a few times to see a bit more clearly through the tears. The voice came from Sam who kneeled in front of him and looked worried to death about Ranboo shouting at someone who wasn’t there and seemingly having a panic attack.

The half enderman didn’t answer his question just let go of his legs and hugged the other and when Sam returned the hug Ranboo started sobbing again.

Thousands of questions went through Sam’s mind as he held the shaking and crying boy close, combing through his hair to try and calm him down a bit. Dream didn’t tell him that this could happen. Did Dream even know about it when he told him about Ranboo being put into the prison?

He didn’t tell Sam the reason why Ranboo needed to be kept here but know he wanted and needed to know. He was having a panic attack, was still a child and now being trapped here definitely took a big toll on his mental health. What the fuck did Dream think?

Ranboo couldn’t stay here, no matter how bad the thing was that he did causing Dream to bring him here and that was final.

Sam waited until the crying had died down a bit and slightly let go of the half enderman to look at him.

“I’ll take you with me, okay? You clearly can’t stay in this place.” He saw the fear in the younger one’s eyes and immediately shook his head. “I won’t take you to another cell, we’ll leave the prison.”

Ranboo took a moment to process but then nodded, patting over his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. 

‘Maybe this is a good thing’, Ranboo thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, hope you had fun reading it ^^
> 
> Also, the reason why the voice was able to talk to Ranboo is that I connect the voice with obsidian just like many others in the community and since the prison has layers of obsidian built into it I thought it'd make sense
> 
> You can leave requests in the comments if you have any :)


	4. Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo was away from the Antarctic Empire causing Techno to start worrying and go out to search for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lovely one-shot was inspired by one of TanukiShoot's tiktoks, they're an amazing artist and provide us with angst and fluff, truly a hero. 
> 
> Please check them out!
> 
> Twitter: @TanukiShoot (https://twitter.com/TanukiShoot?s=20)  
> Tiktok: @tanukishoot   
> Instagram: @tanuki.shoot (https://www.instagram.com/tanuki.shoot/?igshid=mi5ld3vs9srb)  
> Twitch: tanukishoot (https://www.twitch.tv/tanukishoot)

Techno was tapping the wood on his chair for hours now. At least that’s what it felt like to him. The sun had started setting some time ago, the sky above his and Phil’s cottages, in which Ranboo stayed in most of the nights since his last panic attack, grew darker with every passing minute and dark clouds had appeared at the horizon in the north.

A snow storm.

The reason why the pink haired man was so on edge was because he was waiting for Ranboo to come back from his trip to the ruins of L’Manburg.

The half enderman had left shortly after the sun’s zenith and had promised to be back after a few hours of collecting ores or other things he would find in the crater that they had created roughly nine days ago.

It was now way past eight PM and Techno was getting worried about the shy boy. If he died on his watch, Phil would kill him and he could also never forgive himself for it.

But Ranboo could protect himself, right? He stayed alive during Doomsday while staying at the scene only received a few minor injuries from all the explosions and the cold air around their base helped him with the slight breathing problem he had from all the smoke. Those went away after just a few days which Phil was more than glad about.

Still, he’s been gone for nine hours.

Find him. Go. He’s dead. Go. Help him. He needs you. Find him. Go. He’s dead. Go. Help him. He needs you. Find him. Go. He’s dead. Go. Help him. He needs you. Find him. Go. He’s dead. Go. Help him.

Techno cringed at the noise of them and shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and standing up. They were right, he should at least go in the direction of the portal, see if he met Ranboo on the way.

The second he stepped outside the wind was howling and blowing through the small alleyway between the two cottages. The snowstorm was not even there yet but the wind was already hard to walk against and made Techno freeze even with his warm clothing. He pulled his cloak closer around his body and put his long hair into a ponytail.

He hoped for Ranboo to be back before it started snowing.

FIND HIM

“I will! Shut up.” He shouted at his surroundings as a response and started walking through the snow into the direction of the portal. His glasses reflected the stars above him that weren’t covered by the clouds yet but would be soon.

Techno sighed. “Please, be okay.”

The wind picked up again, blowing up the powdery snow from the morning and making it hard to see more than ten feet ahead of you. Techno kept repeating things like “don’t worry” or “he’s going to be fine” over and over again to drown out the demanding voices bouncing back and forth inside his skull.

But to no avail.

He got closer to the portal but the storm seemed to get worse with every step he took towards it, snow not only being whirled around from the ground but also falling from the skies making it almost impossible to keep his eyes open if he didn’t have his glasses. 

Maybe the universe wanted to keep him from finding him because he was probably dead and it didn’t want him to see the horrible state the poor boy had been in before his heart stopped beating and-

“Techno?”

Techno snapped his head into the direction of the small voice and saw Ranboo’s silhouette not far away from him, standing slightly hunched over and the snow blowing harshly around him. 

“Ranboo!” Not dead. Techno rushed over towards him and pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug, and throwing his cloak over Ranboo’s head immediately after he let him go. The way he tensed at being touched didn’t go unnoticed by the older one but he would ask him about it after they got back to the cottage.

“Let’s go.” Ranboo nodded and walked next to Techno back on their way home.

he’s hurt…

Techno realized that too. The half enderman was normally standing at his height, several inches taller than Techno, but now he was seemingly smaller than him, sunken into himself and he was trying to hide the fact that he was limping…

“Aren’t you freezing…?” Ranboo asked hesitant, his voice slightly strained and almost too quiet to hear through the wind.

“It’s fine, I’d rather have you safe from melting in the snow storm than me being warm for a ten minute walk.” Techno reassured him as he looked over because of the tiny flinch from the other when he mentioned one of his biggest fears and immediately regretted saying it.

His face was hidden by his black and white waves of hair so Techno couldn’t even guess from his expression how bad it was. Even though the boy was quite reserved and closed off about his emotions, since that night a few days ago, he became an open book to both Phil and Techno.

His elven-like ears made it easier to guess how he felt, but you could still guess wrong easily. Both had to learn tells about the boy and are still trying to learn, continuously. 

They reached the lit-out area around the cottages and Ranboo kept his head down. Was he scared to look at Techno? If so, why would he be…

“Thank you,” Ranboo then spoke up, voice just as quiet as before, “I’ll go to my cottage, here.” He took of the cloak and shoved it into Techno before immediately turning to leave but the older still being concerned about his state let is cloak fall into the snow and reached for Ranboo’s wrist instead to keep him there.

“No, you can come inside, you’re just gonna hurt yourself on the way there.” Techno tried while Ranboo had his back turned towards him, staring at the ground.

“It’s fine, really. Do you think I’m that incapable?” 

“Of course not, I- look at me, please.” Techno’s concern grew with every passing second.

“Techno, I just wanna sleep.” He pressed the words through his teeth, clearly urgent to just leave and get away from the other.

“Ranboo. I just want to-” The older was cut off by Ranboo snapping around to look at him.

“Stop! Please…”

Ranboo looked desperate but Techno ignored it, his attention was on the several cuts on his cheeks, the blood that stained both parts of his shirt and some of the white strands of hair on his forehead.

“Inside. Now.” The half enderman was pulled into Techno’s cottage and sat onto a chair while Techno himself grabbed bandages from a chest across the room.

“Could you take off your shirt? Otherwise I can’t attend to your injuries.” Techno knew he hesitated from the silence behind him as he looked through the chests on his wall but eventually heard ruffling of fabric.

As Techno returned to the other he began rapping bandages around a cut on his left arm and cleaned one on his cheek.

“These were made by a sword with fire aspect…” He mumbled as he inspected the cut on Ranboo’s cheek a bit more. It wasn’t looking too bad but the edges were darker, burned from the enchantment. Techno knew wounds like this all too well, being wounded in countless battles with worse enchantments before. 

Ranboo just looked to the side, not daring to look at Techno as his ears hang low. If he had just left sooner or had paid more attention maybe this wouldn’t have happened and the older didn’t have to be this worried about him.

“Who did this to you?” 

The half enderman tensed at the question that he hoped would never be asked in the first place.

“I just fell into a mob spawner while exploring the ruins.” Lies. It was useless to lie about it, Ranboo was very aware of that, but he just couldn’t get him into danger because of this stupid event.

“No mob has enchanted weapons like this. Why are you lying to me? What happened?” Techno continued to push but Ranboo kept his mouth shut. He can’t tell him about it.

Can’t tell how they had been waiting for him since the festival, since Dream had told them what he was, a mere traitor. As if they didn’t have had enough problems already, Ranboo had become another one.

Techno sighed, putting the bandages to the side with notable frustration at Ranboo’s lack of want to cooperate with him. He stood in front of him with crossed arms, the voices screaming for him to kill whoever had hurt the half enderman.

“Ranboo.” His voice had gone ice cold causing Ranboo flinch as he looked up at the other. “Someone, probably even multiple people, because I know you’re not bad at fighting and defending yourself, have attacked you. I want their names.” Techno demanded staring the other down from above.

“I- I can’t. I’m sorry…” The answer came in a tiny voice making Techno realise that he was scaring him. So he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and opened them again deciding to ignore the loud screaming inside of his skull.

“Okay… I’m finished with the bandages, but I’ll check on the wounds again tomorrow.”

Ranboo nodded, clearly relieved because Techno could see how the tension left his shoulders. He went to grab the left-over bandages and put them back into the chest. As he turned around again he caught a glimpse at Ranboo’s back before the white fabric of his shirt was thrown over his torso.

Techno cocked his head to the side in confusion at what he had just seen. Two linear scars going from his shoulder blades down to the mid of his back, they were kind of messy, from wounds that hadn’t healed in the best way it seemed. How could someone get two almost identical scars?

“Where do those scars on your back come from? I’ve never seen that before.” Techno asked after the curiosity took over.

“Uhm… I don’t know actually, I’ve had them for a long time.” Ranboo said, leaning against the table to support his ankle that was probably sprained from his first try to escape them.

“Damn, you could have gotten your wings cut off and you wouldn’t know.” Techno scoffed not noticing how Ranboo froze in the motion of fixing his disheveled hair for just a moment at the mention of wings.

Why was that familiar to him? He never had wings. But why did it suddenly feel like a major part of his body was missing.

He didn’t know, he couldn’t remember for the life of his.

And the fact that he didn’t know kept him up all night.

He stayed in Techno’s cottage, the older asleep on his bed at the other end of the room while Ranboo kept thinking about wings, wings, wings.

He kept imagining flying up high over the clouds, taking advantage of his good vision at night and gliding alongside the northern lights. Flying next to Phil if he hadn’t an injured wing from protecting his son once.

It all felt so… right.

And it drove him mad that he didn’t know if it actually was ‘right’.

Could it be?

Could he have had wings once in his life?

Was that possible…

The following morning Techno found Ranboo sleeping on a chair next to one of the windows. the boy had fallen asleep watching the stars come back from behind the storm clouds. The older smiled, carefully picking up the other from the chair and laying him into his bed pulling the blanket over him.

“Sweet dreams, Ranboo.” Was the last thing he said before leaving his base and searching for Phil. He needed to know what happened and the ones who had caused the half enderman pain should pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there, how we feeling after yesterday? (also yes, I have a headcanon where ranboo may or may not has had wings bc enderdragon hehe)
> 
> Okay, spoiler warning for those who haven't watched tommy's/tubbo's and ranboo's streams from last night (20th Jan) yet.  
> Was that an absolutely epic season finale? Yes.   
> Do I believe that Tommy won? No.  
> Is Dream still somehow in control? Probably.  
> Is there a third memory book? Yes, but why, ranboo istg-
> 
> I may or may not have plans on writing alternate endings to the season finale such as if Tubbo would have died before Punz and the others arrived or a scene where Tommy was put in prison and no one would have come to help them. And definitely scenes of people visiting Dream in the prison because yes.  
> I will very likely get ideas for ranboo as well.   
> Tell me if you'd like to read these, keep in mind I'm still a student with a lot of school work and I probably won't be able to update daily or even weekly but I'll try to do my best!
> 
> Until then, farewell!
> 
> -Merdiem


	5. Saved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS PART 2 TO "Trapped." so maybe read it again before diving into this 
> 
> Sam gets Ranboo out of the prison and walks with him back home where a worried Philza had practically already waited for the half enderman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> After 11 days another update :3 hope you guys like it
> 
> And thank you for over 500 kudos holy cow :O  
> I seriously didn't think so many people would actually like what I write in my free time ^^"  
> so thank you very much!!

Ranboo had followed Sam out of the prison or, like he and Dream seemed to have named it, “Pandora’s Vault”. Looking back, the boy didn’t even quite remember anymore how he even got into that cell in the first place. He knew Dream shut the door once he was pushed into the cold, plain room but nothing before that.

Probably because of the high amounts of stress he was under during his time there.

“So, why did Dream throw you in there?”, Sam turned his head to the slightly smaller one as they walked along the prime path.

“Honestly? I don’t really know why…” Ranboo answered, head held low while scanning the wooden planks below them. 

You do know why.

Ranboo winced at the sound of the voice but ignored it for now. “Maybe because I knew too much? I have no idea.”

Sam’s eyebrows were furrowed, eyes still filled with worry for the half enderman next to him. He would definitely have a talk with Dream when he next sees him. Locking up a child…

They walked in silence for a while until stopping in front of the destroyed community house, the sight made Ranboo physically tense up, images of the hidden chest in his panic room flashing through his mind, seeing the two pieces of TNT that had laid in it.

“Everything good?” Sam laid a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder to keep him grounded when he realized the the visible panic and pain in the red and green glowing eyes that stared at the ruins of the once standing historical building.

The half enderman jumped slightly at the touch, took a deep breath and nodded to answer Sam’s question even though he knew the creeper hybrid wouldn’t outright believe him after witnessing a panic attack of his roughly an hour ago.

“Listen kid, where do you want to go? I can take you to my base for you to rest a bit after all that happened or do you want to go somewhere else?” Sam looked expectantly at the younger one.

“Um… I’d like to go home, to my home.” He said avoiding the eye contact when he looked up at the warden. The latter nodded humming and asked for Ranboo to lead the way, he didn’t want to leave the kid alone for now, just in case.

So Ranboo lead Sam through the ruins of the community house, jumping over the gaps as to not even have the chance to fall into the water below, and then going up the stairs to the big obsidian portal that immediately teleported them to the nether.

As the half enderman took a left down a cobblestone path Sam realized that he didn’t know where Ranboo’s residency was at the moment.

He knew that the kid had lived in L’Manburg before, seeing him every now and then spending time with Tubbo and Fundy around the lakes of the country that once was a big part of the SMP. Where did he live now? Alone? With someone else from the SMP?

Sam didn’t know but what he did know was that losing his home must’ve been horrible for Ranboo. He had seen the kid for the first time maybe two months ago, chatting with Niki as the two sat on the benches in front of her bakery. Sam had just greeted them with a smile and a wave since he was bringing materials back and forth from his base to the prison, as it still had been under construction at that time.

Ranboo had had friends in L’Manburg, he helped with a lot of things, he had a lot of pets as well that probably died along with the nation. It was extremely sad to think about. Was that event the reason for the kid’s mental state? Was the loss of his home the big factor for his panic?

He could only guess. But he hoped that, if Ranboo trusted him enough at some point, he could help him. Because seeing a child in a state like he had Ranboo in the cell, when he had heard the yelling and crying from the hallway, absolutely did not sit right with him.

“Sam, look out!” Sam snapped out of his thoughts just in time to dodge a fireball from a ghast that floated over the lava ocean to their right.

“Holy shit… thanks Ranboo.” He looked at the half enderman who already aimed an arrow at the creature and killed it in only two shots. ‘Impressive’, he thought, he didn’t know the kid had such a good aim.

“No problem.” He smiled and then continued walking to the portal that lead back to the snowy forest that was all too familiar to Ranboo by now.

“Say, do you live alone or with someone else?” Sam asked as they exited the portal and stepped out into the cold with snow flakes falling from the skies above them, thankfully not too bad though.

“Well, I actually never told anyone who I live with because-”

“Ranboo!” A voice called from the forest with a figure running to the portal and soon coming into view for the two hybrids.

A man in a blue and white coat, a striped hat and black feathers from injured wings sticking out from under the warm fabric.

“Jesus fucking Christ, where the fuck were you? You scared the shit out of us.” Phil came to a halt in front of them and pulled Ranboo into a hug, worry clearly visible in his face when he let go to look at the kid, before eyeing Sam with skeptical expression.

“Hello Philza.” Sam smiled. 

“Good day, Sam.” Phil returned the smile but immediately dropped it when looking back at Ranboo. “Why is he with you?”

“I’ll tell you everything when we’re back, okay? You can go already, I’ll come in a second.” Ranboo smiled at the other to reassure him before Phil nodded sighing and turned around to go back in the direction of their cottages.

“Philza and Technoblade, huh?” Sam cocked up a brow as he watched Phil leave into the forest again.

“Yeah… Understand why I haven’t told anyone yet?”

Sam laughed, nodding. 

“Yes, I do. I should head back then, say hi to Techno for me, kay?” The creeper hybrid turned around to walk through the portal again but stopped for a last moment.

“Ranboo?”

“Yes?” The half enderman turned around, having already started to follow Phil’s footprints in the snow.

“Know that, if you ever need something, you can always message me.” Sam smiled at the other.

“Okay, thank you.”

Ranboo looked happy when he turned around again and disappeared in the forest shortly after. Phil seemed to genuinely care about the kid and Sam was glad to see that, Ranboo seemed to really need someone to comfort him when things got rough and he hoped that both Phil and Techno were able to provide that comfort.

With those thoughts still lingering in his mind he went back through the nether to get to the prison again.

He really needed to talk to Dream about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you worry I'm planning another part to this already and Dream will finally make a physical appearance when I get around to it XD
> 
> I hope you liked it and again, feel free to leave requests for more ranboo-centric stuff in the comments!


End file.
